


One Sentence Gravity Falls

by QuartzHerobrine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Stopped Giving A Shit, One Sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Gravity Falls

Dipper and Mabel go to Gravity Falls and find a book with magic stuff and go on magic adventures and find Bill Cipher who causes the apocalypse but gets defeated anyway and everyone's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> BORED AS FUCK


End file.
